<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tied to Trees by KaytiKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095302">Tied to Trees</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty'>KaytiKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hunters &amp; Hunting, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Panic Attacks, Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29095302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle where Merlin reveals his magic he finds himself tied to a tree at a camp while the knights awkwardly watch him and the King very awkwardly ignores him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tied to Trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know I won't fight whatever decision you make," Merlin spoke sincerely. Arthur froze where he was trying to light the fire and the other knights glanced over before continuing to set up the camp. "I just ask, Sire, that it's not a pyre. I don't want Gaius to have to watch that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Idiot," Arthur mumbled. "Do you ever stop worrying about others?" The king snapped. Leon had silently shuffled over to sit next to his friend. "You're a sorcerer, you're tied up to a tree and you worry about Gaius," Arhtur huffed. "Unbelievable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Merlin understood that to be a no, his heart beating out of his chest. He didn't want to burn. He had only seen a few of this brutal execution method, even Uther using it sparingly, but he knew. He knew what it felt like, he could feel the smoke as it took over his lungs and turned them into inky pools of writhing black and gray, he could feel the flames as they licked up his feet and legs crawling across his flesh in paths of agonizing heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Merlin wouldn't fight his friends, even though he wanted to. If they didn't trust him then the blame fell on him, he was their friend and would never betray them but they didn't know that and it's because Merlin didn't show them. He never proved himself trustworthy, even by riding into battle, even by revealing his magic to save them. In their eyes he was still a monster and with a sinking feeling Merlin realized that maybe nothing could change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Surely we aren't going to leave him over there to freeze, Princess?" Gwaine asked as the fire finally blazed to life and they all settled down around it. Several eyes flickered over to him in guilt. Arthur didn't respond, just stared into the flames. "Come on now," Gwaine goaded. When none of them responded he got louder. "This is Merlin! He's our friend!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Arthur stood up menacingly and drew his sword, pointing it at Gwaine. "He's a traitor!" The shout echoed off the trees around them and bounced back and forth in Merlin's mind. "Are you one too? No? Then he isn't your friend!" Arthur swung the tip to point it at Merlin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Merlin whimpered involuntarily as he jerked back, pressing himself further into the tree and creating friction where the rope rubbed his skin. At this reaction Arthur scowled and yanked his sword away from him, refusing to look over even as he carefully put the sword away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to betray you." Merlin was leaning forward now, begging, his calm acceptance gone at the sight of his two closest friends fighting. He'd be on his knees if the rope wasn't straining against him and holding his in place. "I would never hurt you, any of you, please. I'm sorry, so so sorry." Merlin's begging must have gotten some reaction because suddenly there was a shadow standing over him. He looked up to see Gwaine, who was resolutely ignoring the words of his king as he began to untie his friend's wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              "Sorry," Merlin whispered once more, tears brimming his eyes that he refused to let fall. Gwaine smiled at him and made to answer right as Arthur grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to pull him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Without a warning Gwaine had spun and lunged, knocking Arthur to the floor and punching him twice in quick succession. The other knights simply stared while Arthur got in a shot of his own. They're loyalties tied between their king who was their friend and their two innocent friends. All of the knights were lost on who to fight for except for Leon who was simply watching with a knowing look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        As the two friends fought Merlin began to sob. "No, no no no no no no, please no. Gwaine, no. Stop it. Arthur… arthur no." He struggled against his bonds as the rope began to burn slightly, stripping small bits of skin due to the friction. He had to get to Arthur and protect him, it was his job, the whole reason he was created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Upon Merlin's distress the other three knights jumped into action. Elyan grabbing Arthur the moment Percival lifted Gwaine off of him. Neither man had drawn any of the weapons they had access to so Leon didn't feel the need to handcuff Gwaine, especially since Arthur didn't order it even as he glared. Percival was holding Gwaine who was struggling as he shouted threats at the king, Elyan stood in front of Arthur, blocking him from charging Gwaine, as the blonde held a hand to his bleeding nose and glowered, Leon had stepped between the two pairs to mediate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "We need to talk about this, civilized." His words were said with a strict tone. "This isn't something that can wait until we get to Camelot. Look at Merlin, our friend, look at him and tell me Sire if you see him as evil?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "See him being burned alive in front of us because of your prejudice!" Gwaine shouted his correction. Merlin let out a cry as he tugged against the ropes, using his magic to get out not even occurring to him in his panicked state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Arthur exploded at this. "I would never kill Merlin! I am not my father and will not make his mistakes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Gwaine barked a harsh laugh. "Why is he tied up then, your majesty?" The title was spat with venom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "I have to make sure he isn't betraying me too..." Arthur said and it sounded broken. "Everyone I love betrays me and how should I think Merlin any different?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Because he's Merlin you absolute idiot!" Gwaine practically growling, spit landing on Percival as the giant held him. "He would never even think of it you sick fuck! Right, Merls?" Gwaine's words caused everyone to look at the newly revealed warlock and immediately the tension turned to pure panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Merlin had been watching the scene quietly and the knights had assumed it was because he simply didn't want to interrupt. They should have known better, of course, Merlin was never quiet, especially not like this. Merlin had completely slumped in his bonds, the rope digging into his skin in way that must be painful, and tears were dripping from his face in rapid succession, he was trembling harshly and the tips of his ears had turned bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Merlin?" Gwaine asked softly, when he stepped away from Percival this time none of the others stopped him. "Merls, hey, it's okay Merls. Come on, it's okay! We're not fighting anymore, see?" Gwaine's voice was soothing but it clearly wasn't the right one. Merlin had no reaction, not even a twitch towards his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Gwaine pulled his blade again, prepared to cut Merlin free but paused. Arthur reacting badly was surely what made Merlin so upset, the knight refused to admit that it was probably his fault for harming Arthur as well. Gwaine turned a glance towards Arthur, hatred burst its way through his heart but one look at his king and it faded. Arthur was the only royal Gwaine had ever respected and even now he couldn't stop that twinge of deep respect that came from friendship, from brotherhood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               "Please?" Gwaine gritted out. Arthur stared at him, uncomprehending, for a moment before he agreed. Not wasting anymore time Gwaine slashed the rope as if it was an evil creature holding his friend hostage. Merlin immediately fell towards the floor, not even throwing his hands out to catch himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Gwaine caught him and Merlin took a deep shuddering breath as he wrapped around his knight. Then the harsh, desperate sobbing started. It was a terrifying sound to be coming from someone as good as Merlin. The pleading and begging didn't help, the apologies ripped into Gwaine's heart like sharpened iron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Elyan had stepped forward as if to help but Gwaine hefted Merlin into a bridal carry and stepped back, snarling like a cornered animal. All the other knights froze. "Get away from us." It wasn't a warning, nor was it said in anger. It was a simple demand. Merlin didn't need any of them right now, he only needed Gwaine. Later he would need Arthur but Gwaine wouldn't allow that until the warlock had stopped the frightened pleading for mercy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               Elyan just nodded. "Okay, I'll make dinner." The knights seemed to understand that Elyan was volunteering all of them to help set up for the night because the other two backed away with him. Arthur had moved around several logs and rocks to create a semi comfortable place for him to sit but now he stepped away and gestured for Gwaine to bring Merlin over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Once they were closer to the fire Merlin's shivering slowed, gone was the shaking of cold and left only the fearful spasms. Arthur joined Leon by the horses, Gwaine could hear them muttering to each other but they didn't sound particularly dangerous or angry so he dismissed it. Merlin was still pleading between sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        The warlock felt a bit of shame. He had held himself together so well and then Gwaine had hit Arthur, the two of them fought constantly and he knew they wouldn't hurt each other. He knew, but he was tied up and Arthur had been hurt and he couldn't do anything. Then the thought that if Arthur killed him he would never be able to protect any of his friends, he would fail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "It's okay, Merlin. Princess isn't going to.. he isn't going to harm you. I promise, okay? I promise." Gwaine had sat down with the warlock in his lap. There was no rope binding him but he still held his wrists and hands together as if there were and was babbling something about magic collars and restraints in between pleas and whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Arthur was becoming more and more distressed in his movements and tone. Leon glanced over at Gwaine and his eyes hardened. Then the first knight approached, the king simply watching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Gwaine," Leon spoke softly. Gwaine looked up at him, hand protectively over his sword where it was sheathed. Leon held his hands out in surrender and the sight was so rare that both Gwaine and Merlin stared. "It's alright, Gwaine. Merlin, how are you feeling?" Leon shot a meaningful look at the protective knight, who easily understood what his brother meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "Are you hurt, Merls?" Gwaine clarified. "Did the rope hurt you?" Merlin shifted, in a suspiciously guilty way, as he said no. Leon and Gwaine both looked at him, unimpressed. "Merlin…" Gwaine said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               "My chest is sore, a bit… It's not a big deal though!" Merlin's outburst caused the others to look over. "I mean, it's supposed to be tight right? Punishment and all that," Merlin tried to say brightly. Gwaine wondered if it was the fact he was still crying or the fact that his voice sounded more like a child that fell from a tree that called his bluff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 "It wasn't supposed to hurt you Merlin," Leon said, quite sadly. Arthur muttered something about a stupid manservant, quite angrily. Elyan and Percival crept closer, eyes big and sorrowfully curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                Arthur approached, slowly like he was approached a wounded baby deer with the enraged mother waiting to protect. Gwaine thought the analogy fit well enough. He held out the pack of medical supplies as a peace offering. Merlin still curled up. "Shirt, Merlin," Arthur ordered, not unkindly. Merlin still huffed and refused to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Gwaine couldn't help but laugh at the familiar behavior. Arthur just grumbled. "Either shirt off or don't complain." The king said haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             Merlin peeked up, eyes still red. "Well maybe if you weren't trying to cave my chest in with ropes I wouldn't have to complain at all!" Merlin snarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Arthur's eyes flashed with anger. "I did not! They were loose, you just had to pull against him because you can't sit still for five minutes!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "You tied me to a tree!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "It's not like I had a sword to your neck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "It wasn't exactly comfortable, Arthur!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Well it wasn't supposed to be, sorcerer!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          At that Merlin fell silent and pouted. Both of the boys had puffed up during their argument but not both seemed to deflate, looking anywhere but each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Leon awkwardly stood up, "Gwaine, why don't we take the horses to the river for a drink?" He offered. Gwaine looked at the servant still in his lap and back at the first knight, then back again. "Gwaine," Leon said, a hand on his forehead. Elyan snickered before Leon gave him a look and then he muttered something about firewood before bolting off, Percival ambling after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           "Sounds like a plan," Gwaine said. He suddenly stood up, causing Merlin to slide off of him and hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. He shot an offended look at the knight as Gwaine went to join Leon. "Now place nice, you two." His tone was mostly joking but there was also a warning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>           Arthur and Merlin both glared as he left. "You should banish him," Merlin tried to start the easy banter between them. Arthur snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Because it worked so well last time, did it?" The king asked. He moved to sit across from Merlin. The tone of voice was amused but far from relaxed. Merlin would gladly take it, as he smirked back. Arthur handed over the medical bag which Merlin simply tossed aside, causing the king to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>             "So, I assume you have questions…" Merlin trailed off awkwardly. Arthur raised a brow, gesturing for Merlin to continue. "Yeah okay, well let's start at the beginning I guess…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Arthur leaned forward to listen intently. "Once in a small village called Ealador a God among men was born with beautiful black hair and eyes like molten gold, he had gorgeous and perfe-" Merlin cut off as Arthur threw a handful of leaves at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              "Damnit, Merlin." He scowled and Merlin attempted to hide a grin. "The real story," Arthur demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>               "Alright, alright," Merlin chuckled nervously. "That was mostly true though, I was born with magic, could levitate before I could walk, Ma said." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>                 Arthur gave him a disbelieving look and Merlin realized he was in for a really long conversation. Exhaustion was beating at his eyes and skull front the unexpected attack of panic earlier. He laid back so he was resting on his back and then he started once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              "I was born with magic to my mom and the dragon lord…" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>